Ignorance
by Wilmi
Summary: Gohan grew up without his father. He is also unaware that he has powers, but all that will change as his life comes crashing down around him as he finds out that his whole life has been a lie. Join our hero as he discovers his true identity.
1. Prologue

_Hey there new and old readers! Guess who is writing a new story? Hahaha I just can't help myself, I feel so empty without writing something!_ _I'm going to post another chapter every two to three weeks, so keep your eyes peeled! _So_ yeah, I hope you enjoy this! _

**IGNORANCE **

**PROLOGUE**

I never thought I would be a father. Not in a million years. But now that I see this precious miracle in my arms, feeling its soft skin on my rougher exterior, I wouldn't have it any other way. I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand as he lay cradled in my arms. His face twitched at my touch, but he didn't seem disturbed by it at all.

I pressed him closely against my chest for a few moments before I placed him on the grass next to me. He made a quiet moaning sound before he settled down in a more comfortable position. I let out a relieved sigh, glad that I did not wake him up.

I lay sprawled out under the afternoon sun, nestled between the curving green grasses. They waved like flexible ribbons all around my body, tickling me with each gust of wind that blew over the luscious valley. I stared at the quiet fishing rod at my feet. It didn't attempt to make a move and I sighed. The fish weren't eager to bite today. At least I caught two big ones already; that will be enough for dinner.

A sharp gargle sound escaped my son's throat and I instinctively turned my attention to the noise. I felt more relaxed when I saw the even rising and falling of his chest. He was only snoring. I reached my hand out toward him.

Everything about him was so small.

I extended my fingers and touched it with his. He wrapped his entire hand around my thumb comfortably, even though his eyes were shut, like he knew the path to me instinctively. I smiled. A warm feeling spread through my entire being and I couldn't believe that I fell in love with this tiny human so quickly.

I pouted at the thought, not precisely human though.

He had the most interesting mixture of DNA that I could ever imagine together in one person. His veins flowed with the genetic makeup of both human and Saiyan species, some of the most advanced races in the known universe. His Saiyan-blood will be the giver of his more aggressive nature, advanced speed and strength abilities, passion for fighting and the unique aptitude to increase power after every battle fought. His human genes on the other hand, will be the contributor of heightened emotions, feelings, advanced intellect and natural survival instincts. He can become a great warrior someday. Like me. It is in our blood after all.

_Saiyan._ That is what I am and what my child is partly.

My name is Kakarot, but the Earthlings know me as Goku.

I was sent to earth as a child, not yet six years old, with only one mission forced in my mind: _destroy all._ I was told by my superiors, the most ruthless purgers in the universe, one of whom was my father, to wipe the planet clean of life. The gem of the Northern Quadrant was supposed to be sold to the highest bidder. They were also supposed to come and get me again after a year, but they never did. As far as I knew, they forgot about me, or more realistically: they're dead.

So I had no choice but to remain on the planet, try to build myself a life here, but it suited me just fine. I never really had the intention to rob the planet of all its life in the first place. I let my mind wander, thinking back to the brief time I actually spent with my real family on planet Vegeta.

I wasn't like _them_. I wasn't like other Saiyans. For lack of a better word, I was nice. I loved fighting, but the desire to constantly wreak havoc didn't burn inside of me. And that clashed greatly with the instructions I was given before I travelled to this world:

_Rule number one. Don't destroy the planet. Wipe it clean of all living beings, and report back to your superior. _

_Rule number two. Do not, under any circumstances reveal your true identity. Never apologize, and never explain. _

_Rule number three. Stay only for as long as necessary, and not a moment longer._

_Rule number four. Be ruthless._

That was a long time ago and I couldn't be happier as an Earthling. Raised by a well-respected local martial artist who took me under his wing after he found me in the woods. He was the first person, ever in my life, who treated me with respect. He made me feel like a human being, and not the Saiyan creature I hated being.

But he's dead now.

My eyes traced the linings of the greying clouds as the last of the sun's image poked over the horizon. I frowned, it was later than I had thought. I unearthed my fishing pole and pulled the nearly invisible line out of the river. I held the pole in my left hand, along with the two fish.

"It's time to go buddy, Mommy is probably worried about us by now." I whispered into my son's ear before I scooped him up into my free arm. He groaned as he started to wake up. Sleep decorated the ends of his eyes.

"Daddy?" He croaked and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

I smiled down at him and tussled his hair. He giggled musically. "Hey there squirt." I greeted him lovingly. "Did you have a nice nap?"

He nodded. "I'm hungry now."

I chuckled. "Me too!" I exclaimed. "But don't worry, I caught us some dinner." I held the fish up high so he could see them. He looked at them and smiled. "They look good, don't they?"

He nodded his head like a bobbing-figurine. "Yeah…" His voice trailed off dreamily and I laughed at his cuteness. I studied his appearance. He had something of both Chi-Chi and I in his face. He had her nose and mouth, and definitely her peachy skin too. But his big brown eyes and wild ebony hair were all a gift from dear old dad.

We walked up to the house and entered through the front door. The living room light was on, even though it wasn't that dark yet.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to come home." Chi-Chi stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her finger impatiently on her arms as she waited for a response.

"The fish were stubborn today." I covered with a sheepish smile. "You know I wouldn't just stay away from home without a good reason hon."

She scoffed. "Unless you were training all day again!" She pointed an angry finger at me.

I blinked quickly, not knowing what to say. She always knew. Always. "Only a little, but that was when Gohan was sleeping."

Her eyes widened at the mention of our son's name. "You let him sleep?!" She nearly yelled.

"He was tired…" I stated. "I couldn't just force him to be awake."

"Sure you could have!" She argued. "Now he is going to be up all night again." She complained. "Didn't you learn from last time?"

I scratched the back of my head with a goofy expression on my face. "It wasn't that bad Chi."

She sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could stay mad at you." She said defeated and turned toward the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder. "Goku, bring those fish and skin them for me please." She smiled as she turned her attention to our son. "Gohan, some of your toys are next to the TV, why don't you get them and play here where we can see you."

"Okay Mommy!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and hopped up the stairs to his room.

I helped Chi-Chi prepare our dinner and we ate about an hour later. The sun was long gone when we finally placed the dishes in the sink.

Chi-Chi poked me on my arm to get my attention. I turned to her and she pointed at Gohan. I followed her gaze and saw Gohan dozing off in his chair. His head fell a little forward.

"Isn't he just precious?" She asked with a squeal.

"Adorable." I agreed.

She placed her palm on my chest as she moved away. "Do you mind taking him up to his room?" She asked sweetly. "While I get a start on the dishes."

"Not at all." I gently lifted Gohan from the chair and walked up the stairs. When I placed him in his crib he was still sound asleep. I shut the door quietly behind me and _made my way through the house to where I felt my wife's Ki radiate youthfully from the kitchen. My heart fluttered as I saw her shadowy silhouette move from the fridge to the table. I have never laid eyes upon such a beauty as her before, neither came across someone like her ever. The pink dress she wore today sat very flattering on her. The little tummy she had two years ago as result of the pregnancy was long gone by now, and the soft dress clung to her slender stomach like a second skin. Her peachy skin glowed against the bright satin fabric of her clothes and her long ebony hair fell loosely over her back, uncombed with tangles visible. _

_I walked up to her, standing behind her. She was unaware of my presence. I smirked and slowly placed my hands on her hips and she jumped in surprise. I spun her around and looked deep into her dark brown eyes as I smiled at her. She smiled back and then I kissed her. _

_"How's our little bundle of joy?" She asked sweetly as she pulled away, her arms still lingering around my neck. _

_I smiled. "Sound asleep." I said lovingly. I pulled away from her after another kiss and dried over to the dripping wet dishes next to sink. I dried and put away everything while Chi-Chi washed. _

_"I'm happy Goku." Chi-Chi said out of the blue after she made us each a cup of coffee. I sat down opposite of her by the kitchen table. I took her hand as she sat down too. _

_"Me too." _

_She squeezed my hand before taking it away, holding her cup of hot liquid with both hands. "Don't you miss your friends?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Not really." I replied. "I feel their Ki's every day, it's like I am hanging out with them." I took a sip of my coffee. It was still very hot and I burned my tongue. I placed the cup back on the table, angry at its content. "Besides, you and Gohan are my family. I want to spend all my moments with you guys." _

_Chi-Chi smiled. "That is very sweet honey, but nonetheless, I think you should see the gang again." She caressed the mug with her index finger. "Maybe we could invite them over for a visit, or you can go surprise them…" Her voice trailed off. "They probably don't even know you have a son!" She exclaimed in horror. _

_I chuckled. "No they don't. I don't think they are aware of the fact that I can reproduce." _

_Chi-Chi laughed. "The poor creatures must think you are very daft." _

_I nodded grimly. "They do." I shot her a peculiar look and drank my coffee. It cooled down. "Sounds like you are trying to get rid of me." I observed. _

_She shook her head. "On the contrary, I think a little social influence will do Gohan good." She stated. "I don't want our boy to grow up with us as his only friends." _

_"We are not that bad." I reasoned. "Anyone should feel honoured to be inside our friendship circle." _

_She scoffed. "He'll grow to hate us." She looked out of the kitchen window with a faraway look in her eyes. "Goku?" She turned to me with big eyes and I responded by raising my eyebrows. "Let's go for a walk outside; summer is almost over." She breathed. _

_I smiled and downed the rest of my coffee. "I'm right behind ya." _

_I was honestly surprised that she asked me to take a walk with her. The last time we snuck out alone was when she was pregnant. We walked past our lawn hand in hand to the picturesque open field by the river near our house. Our home was still in sight and I could detect Gohan's Ki nicely from here. _

_The grass was cool on my butt as I sat down, but not unpleasant. Chi-Chi already had a pile of flowers in her lap and was tying the stems together. I chuckled beside her as I leaned back on my hands and sighed. This was nice. I smiled to myself as the brisk breeze kissed my cheeks. The night was beautiful; the clouds from this afternoon were gone, and the skyline was completely clear. All the stars brightly decorated the night. I was happy that I was spending this time with my wife. It was nice to sit and talk about nothing; simply just finding satisfaction in each other's smiles. _

_"There. Finished." She declared, dusting her hands off. _

_I looked over and saw her tie two ending stems together in a circle before placing the white ornament on top of her head, smiling widely at me. _

_"No fair!" I laughed. "I wanted a crown too." _

_She raised an amused eyebrow. "A flower crown?" _

_"All men secretly desires one!" _

_Chi-Chi laughed and began picking more daisies around her as she started to work on another headset. I flopped back in the grass as I stared up at her. She always came across as being girly: cooking, cleaning, fussing with her hair, contemplating what clothes to wear, and taking forever when she shopped. But that was not the entire her. That was not the complete Chi-Chi. She was a tough woman. Very complex. She even scared me sometimes! _

_"Hey Hon?" I asked to get her attention. _

_"Mm?" _

_"Why did you start fighting?" _

_"Martial arts?" She enquired. _

_I nodded. _

_She paused at tying two stems together and blinked at me twice before smiling. "Oh that's simple." She stated. "My dad wanted me to learn to defend myself. You remember how it was back then; lots of people wanted to see me beheaded to get to Papa." She returned to weaving the daisies together. "It would have been a disgrace if a dire situation came, and I had to play the part of a pathetic damsel. Don't you think?" _

_"Well, yeah, I guess." I scratched my cheek before folding my hands behind my head again. "But why did you continue to practice it? I mean, you could have stopped after all the danger disappeared?" _

_Her expression turned sombre. "The danger never really disappeared." She cleared and shrugged as she continued to twist flowers together. "I guess other than that fact…" Her voice trailed off. "I fell in love with it." She smiled down at the half-progressed flower crown. "I felt things when I fought. It gave me a rush. It made me feel powerful, not like a weak little princess everyone perceived me to be. I was complete." She smiled at me. "Back then, when we weren't married yet, I was the princess. I was always trying to please everyone. Martial Arts; that was something I did for myself." _

_I watched with a new wonder as her coal-coloured eyes drifted shut and she smiled so very softly. _

_"When I fought, the world just became kind of quiet, and it was only me and my opponent. That was all that mattered. I wasn't Princess Chi-Chi, or the Ox King's daughter. I was just Chi-Chi. And there weren't a lot of decisions to make or things to do. There were just two choices. Win. Or loose. There isn't a better feeling in the world." _

_Her eyes opened and she glanced down at my open stare before blushing and laughing. "Oh I'm rambling. I must sound so confusing." _

_"No." My voice was soft as I took her hand. "I understand exactly what you mean." _

_Chi-Chi nodded once before twisting the two final stems together. "Okay. It's done." _

_I sat up and gave my famous grin as she put the crown on my head. "Yes, a crown for me!" I exclaimed. _

_She laughed and stood up, extending her arm to me. "Down tiger." She teased. "Let's go back, it's late." _

_I nodded. "Translation: you feel uneasy being away from Gohan so long." _

_She chuckled as she rose to her feet, holding an eager arm out toward me. "You know me too well kind prince." _

_I smiled and took hold of her hand and allowed her to pull me up. We walked back to the house in comfortable silence. We checked on Gohan first before we headed to our bedroom. _

_I was exhausted when I went to bed that night. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I didn't sleep well at all; nightmares haunted me. _

_I want you. Only you. _

_I jerked upright as the sudden authentically sounding voice washed over my mind. _My instincts flared when I sensed the close proximity of an extremely dark and evil aura near me. My hands balled into automatic fists. If I had a human side in me, it would have convulsed and retreated away from this ghastly presence, but my dominant Saiyan nature wanted to fight until there was nothing of _that_ evil left.

I spun around; my first priority to make sure that Chi-Chi was okay. My eyes searched for her and I focussed on her frame. After I was sure that the only ailment she had was a peaceful expression, I automatically resided in a flawless crouching fighting stance in one motion. I bended my knees and arched my back, ready to pounce. My neck was tilted up straight, giving me the opportunity to fully see my enemy from every angle. Not one movement he makes will be unnoticed by my alert gaze.

I narrowed my eyes into slits as I moved through the room, but they slightly widened when I tracked the holder of the disastrous energy to Gohan's room.

_Gohan started crying and I froze. _

_Chi-Chi groaned. "Goku can you go make sure he is fine, I'll get the next one." She breathed in a sleepy whisper._

_"Sure hon." I whispered back from across the room, hiding the panic in my voice; I was at the door by now. I lowered my Ki as I walked toward the nursery. I was still in my flawless fighting stance as I entered the room. Gohan's cries were growing louder and I could still sense that power in the room, but I couldn't see anything. _

_"Gohan?" I called unsurely, while looking feverishly around for any trace of a person. _

_"Dad-dy." He replied with a thick voice. I relaxed my stance and walked over to him. His short black hair was a mess and his eyes were swollen. I placed my hand on his head. "What is wrong son?" I asked in a soft voice. I cringed when he lifted his arm to point at something behind me. I spun around with lightning speed, shielding the crib with my body. _

My eyes flashed wider when I felt the presence at such a nearer than before; an evil power that did not belong on such a planet as Earth. Earth was too innocent, too _pure, _for such a presence…

_The uneasy feeling didn't leave my stomach. _

_"I'm disappointed." My heart jumped as he suddenly spoke and Gohan started crying again. "Earth is still here."_

"Who are you?" I asked with a strong voice, not shifting my defensive stance. I narrowed my eyes to try and see who he was, but all I could make out was a shadowy silhouette.

It was definitely him I have been sensing…

_A dry laugh filled the air. "I am shocked that you have forgotten about us so easily Kakarot." I flinched at the mention of my Saiyan name. He stepped closer, into the patch of moonlight streaming through the open window. _

_I gasped. _

_"Do you remember me now, baby brother?" He teased with a crooked grin. _

_"Radditz." I said his name as a greeting. He looked just like I recall him looking over two decades ago. He was no child anymore, that was for sure, but his features all stayed the same. He didn't look that much like me; he had small eyes, a square-shaped faced and narrow lips. His black hair was sleek and slid back his head like a bunch of bananas; it wasn't nearly as unruly as mine. He was dressed in one of the Saiyans classic signature armours. Brown, sturdy, and __revealing. __ "What are you doing here?" _

_He smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Shouldn't I be the one who asks you that?" He turned my question around. _

_"This is my home." I said firmly. "You are intruding." _

_He frowned. "Correction little brother, __this __is your mission." _

_I shook my head. "I think it would be best if you left." _

_"I just got here and you're already chasing me away?" He asked rhetorically. "That is very rude." _

_"Why are you here?" I repeated. _

_He grunted in annoyance. "If you must know, I have come to take you home." He stated. He looked me up and down with distaste. "Not that it will do us much good, your power level is pathetic!" _

_ "Really?" I asked, really starting to get angry now. "After twenty years you decided to?" _

_He hesitated. "We were busy…" _

_"I thought you were dead." _

_ "Don't slam the nails into the coffin if you haven't seen the body yet." He sneered, but his face changed quickly into a friendly one. "Now come with me, or I will have to take you by force." He smirked. "And that will be easy since I'm universes stronger than you." _

_"I don't want to go back." I said in a stern voice. "I have a life here now and like you said, I'm not as strong as you, I won't be missed." _

_He walked closer to me and I cringed. "Father gave me this mission. He expects a Saiyan, so if you don't come with me I will have to take someone else." His eyes travelled to the crib and my eyes widened. _

_"You leave him alone." _

_"You leave me with no other choice." He snapped and scowled angrily at me. His mouth fell open in horror after he glimpsed Gohan. I shoved him away from my child and he stumbled to the window. He pointed to Gohan with a shaky finger. "That is not a pure Saiyan." He declared in disbelief. "How dare you ridicule the Saiyan name by producing half-breed offspring?" _

_"I am not a Saiyan!" I spat and _kicked hard against the ground, taking a long leap toward my brother. From my low position I reached down to press my hands against the ground, and then snapped my body straight up, as if I were doing a handstand. I then slammed my heel solidly into his jaw, making him tumble to the side, but not fall.

Annoyed, I used my Ki to jump back a short distance before I shot forward again, more force behind my foot as I kicked him again. His body sailed through the air like a pirate ship with a slacked, furled sail, before falling to the ground like a felled tree.

Using the length of my arms, I had been able to increase the power of my kick; but the attack, although very affective, caused some strain on my body as well. Gohan was quiet now and stared at our quarrel with big, excited eyes.

Radditz stood up shakily, wiping blood from his mouth as he rose, giving me chance to recuperate.

I sprung a few feet backwards, flying out the window, inviting him to join me. He followed after and matched my speed. He looked at me with a smug expression. He brought both his hands together in front of his chest and shot a wave of red energy my way. I created a circular shield around my body and jolted inside of it as the wave connected with it, making a harsh screech as it slid on the surface of the shield, sliding off and crashing into a nearby rock.

He attempted another energy wave but it had the same fate. I jumped back a few metres, standing strong on my feet. He stopped running and stared at me with challenge in his eyes.

"Not bad." He admired. "Your power level is higher than it was inside." He observed.

I smiled arrogantly. "Wait till you see this." I said, already clenching my fists next to my sides.

Standing a few metres across from each other, he shot me a daring glare, provoking me to get on with it. I didn't need to be asked twice.

A magnificent white flame-like aura surfaced from my body and lit majestically around my body. I felt power surge through my muscles and bones as I tried to surface my inner energy, making a pleasured jolt erupt through my entire body, creating light goose bumps all over my tanned skin.

My muscles grew too, as they swelled with pure power.

I relaxed my new bulky muscles; my arms crossed in front of my buff chest. I smiled crookedly as pride filled my body, floundering in my stomach as I felt the new power that surged through my body, stronger than ever.

Radditz let out an impressed whistle. "You gained the ability to mask your true power Kakarot. I must say I am impressed." His voice trailed off. "I hope I don't disappoint."

"Don't hold back."

"It would seem that we are evenly matched." His lips twitched up in a playful smile.

I scoffed, letting my arms fall to my sides. It bothered me that were standing in the same deviant position.

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and got in a casual fighting stance as he chuckled.

He scrutinized me up and down. "You have grown over the years." He noticed.

"That tends to happen with kids… They grow." I retorted sarcastically and rushed to his side. A devious smile spread on his lips as I neared him which immediately made me aware that something was up. I pushed more power to my fist and aimed it directly at his chest, but just before I could land the punch I let out a surprised yelp when I felt a deep pain arise on my right hand. My eyes travelled to my upper limb, only to see the grip of Radditz' boot bite into the back of my hand. _Damn he is quick. _The gravel underneath my limb stung my palm. As the pressure from his foot increased, rapid darts of pain shot through my fingers. He lifted his foot and stomped; a sickening crunch followed. I screamed in terror as the excruciating pain was accompanied by the flow of blood.

I grabbed his leg with my good hand and yanked it into a random direction with all my might. I managed to throw him off of me, giving me time to get away from him, but not for too far…

His fist suddenly collided with my cheek, causing me to bite the inside of my mouth. Blood filled my mouth, the iron-tasting pain tingling as I spit the small piece of flesh out with distaste. I looked around, trying to find a source of water, really hating the taste of blood in my throat, but nothing was close by.

I raised my arms up just in time to block his next punch. I kicked his feet out underneath him while he was still moving towards me, but I let out a surprised yelp when he dragged me down with him. We fell to the ground, arms and legs entangled, and his fists sunk once, twice into my stomach. I growled and wrapped my hands around his neck, digging my fingernails into his flesh.

He made a chocking sound, and pulled back hard. I used my leverage to grab his head and slam his temple into the rock solid ground. I watched as his eyes dilated, and blood began to flow from his head. He hastily jumped up, but seemed uncertain on his two feet.

I quickly jumped up and leaped forward to him with the fist leading the way. He caught my clenched palm in his hand and crushed down on it.

"I don't have time for this." His hissed and charged an energy in his other hand. I struggled in his grasp, but couldn't get him to budge. It was too late when I felt a warm pain shot through my stomach. I looked down to find a gaping hole in my abdomen. I was vaguely aware of my body falling down to the ground like a punctured leaf.

_I lay defeated on the grass. The only thoughts that circulated through my mind were that of Gohan and Chi-Chi. A shadow appeared over my face and I tried to open my half-swollen eye wider. _

_"It is time to go now brother." _

_I don't know if it was the blood loss or if he punched me again, but everything coloured to darkness… _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_So the first chapter of the story is complete… *dramatic lightning* _

_I hope you guys like my new take, and plot to the story. _

_Remember to review! _

_Until the next one, _

_Wilmi _

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 1: Gone

_Hey guys! I hope it's going well!  
A big thank you to all the favourites, followers and reviewers! _

_Guest: My first reviewer! :D *excited squeal* I left you in suspense for 3 weeks! Bahahahahaha_

_Masenko56: Thank you! _

_Daughterofrisingsun: Thank you! I am looking forward for you to read 'till the end! _

_Dyton: I am glad you like it! :D You guessed right, Chi-Chi won't have a problem with Gohan training! _

_Heseltine: Thanks! The story will focus Goku, and Gohan's perspectives, Chi-Chi's sometimes too, but after the first couple of chapters, Gohan will be the main POV. :D _

_SCStaff: Good to have you back! Haha :D Thank you so much; I hope you keep up reading and correcting 'till the end! _

_Reign Of Sorrow: Haha thank you! We'll see how things turn out ;) And don't worry, I'm not very fond of cry baby Gohan either! _

_I hope you guys enjoy CHAPTER 1 too! Remember to review afterwards, and don't be afraid to say and ask anything; I am happy to answer any answers of confusions! _

_*Happy reading! _

**IGNORANCE**

**CHAPTER 1: GONE**

(Goku's POV)

My head felt heavy as it swayed from side to side before I gathered the strength to open my eyes. I moaned from the tapping light against my face, burning my skin. _How long have I been asleep? _ I wondered, feeling dazed and confused.

The furthest I could recall was the sharp stinging pain invading my skull when Radditz punched me hard and unmercifully. I lost consciousness after that. The blow took the air out of me. I can remember the sound of his fist brutally connecting with my unsuspecting skull, a shuddering crack. I can remember the split second thought of why he would do this, and then I remember darkness, followed by nothing.

I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned and managed to fully open both my eyes.

_Where am I? _

My slit eyes met with unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were bleaching white, hurting my eyes when I stared at them for longer than a few seconds. A tall fluorescent light blinked uncertainly above me, making my head throb on tune with each twitch it undergone.

One twitch, one throb…

I let out an exasperated breath, making a white smoke cloud of mist materialize in the area in front of my mouth.

Every part of my body ached with the unbearable cold. It didn't help that I was half naked; I was still dressed in my pyjamas and my shirt was half torn off as result from my fight with my biological brother.

The flickering light went mad for a few seconds before it finally died, leaving me in pitch-black darkness and in total silence, apart from my ragged breathing, chattering teeth and the sight sound of aftershock left behind by the dead light, humming silently in the background.

My first instinct was to wrap my arms around my body to warm it up, but they were bound above my head, leaving me to mercilessly suffer through the cold.

I was starting to feel woozy, barely registering that I was restricted like a slaughtered animal with my hands bound tightly with perfect circular rings above my head. I tried to wiggle my hands but I only managed to move my fingers. I tried with my feet too, but they were also bound with the peculiar rings to the floor.

_There is no way I could escape from the restraint… _I realized with dismay.

The rusty rings were cutting into my wrists; perhaps a good thing, as it took my mind off the cold.

To make matters even worse, my leg was searing; it felt as if it had been run over by a train a few times. Waves of indescribable torment rolled over me, made worse with any slight movement.

The darkness suddenly lit up in a dazzlingly white. The bright light cut the room in half and I saw several dust motes dancing in the wall of light. I blinked my eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness, hoping to recognise something. I could hear the person's heartbeat echo around the room. My breathing quickened as I struggled against my bonds. It took a few seconds for my sensitive eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, but as soon as they were, a silhouette of black, shaped like a muscular man, fell in my gaze. I focussed on the blurred shape until it transformed into a well endowed figure, a figure that greatly resembled my own.

"Bardock." My dry throat managed to croak out.

He frowned. "I am your father Kakarot, and you shall address me as such."

I scowled and he moved closer to me, circling me with his hands behind his back. "You have grown up quite nicely." He retorted as a compliment. "Just a pity about your pitiful power level. I expected better of you."

"Then why weren't you the one to train me?" I challenged. "I could have turned out despicably, just as you wished."

He seemed taken aback by my retort. "If matters were different, I would have."

I rolled my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked straight to the point, ignoring his previous statement.

"Planet Vegeta." He answered curtly. "I hear stories about the planet you were supposed to destroy. Are they true?"

I ignored his question for one second too long and he rewarded me with a punch in the gut. "Is it?!" He yelled louder.

"Yes!" I heaved, a little out of breath. "I didn't destroy Earth!"

He took a step back with an annoyed look on his face. "So it is…" He said to himself in a soft whisper. "But that will be dealt with in due time." He spun around to face me again. "We have something bigger to be worried about right now."

I frowned, curious to what he had at all to worry about. "What?" I fished.

"You remember Frieza, right?"

"Lord Frieza." I corrected; he would have our heads if he heard we didn't address him by his proper title. What is another Saiyan life to him anyway?

"Yes." He retorted impatiently.

"I remember him. Vaguely though."

He smiled, it was a tired gesture. "That's good." He took a delicate key out of his armour's pocket and freed my hands and feet from the bonds. I rubbed my limbs; red marks coloured my writs and ankles. Bardock paced towards the door as if to leave me behind.

"Aren't you going to tell me what Lord Frieza has to do with anything?"

He stopped, but didn't face me as he spoke. "We are going to kill him…"

(Chi-Chi's POV)

At six am my eyes shot open, like any other morning. But unlike every other morning, Goku wasn't next to me. I sighed amused; he is going to get fat if he keeps snacking before every meal. I threw the duvet gently off my body and quickly made the bed. I walked down the stairs, yawning. I made it to the kitchen and saw that Goku wasn't there. I frowned; strange, he must be out training again. He hasn't gone out this early to train in a long while. I shrugged it off and switched the kettle on. I sat at the kitchen table for a while, drinking my coffee and staring out the window, until eight o'clock; it was Gohan's usual wake-up time.

"Good morning sweetheart." I cooed as I moved over to the crib. He was already awake, and standing up. He didn't move to look at me as I neared him though. He was staring intently out of the big window with enlarged eyes.

"Gohan?" I called and waved my hand in front of his face, but he still made no move. I frowned and placed my hand on his forehead, hoping that he wasn't starting to get sick. He wasn't warm. I picked him up and walked over to the wide-open window, looking out of it too, seeing nothing of interest that could keep his attention for so long.

I turned to him again and tugged a strand of hair behind his ear. "What did you see?"

For the first time he seemed to notice my presence. "Daddy fighting." He said in a hoarse voice.

That confirmed my theory. "Yes, he is outside training sweetie." I informed. "But don't worry, he will be back before lunch." I chuckled. "Let's get you something to eat." I tickled his stomach, a gesture he usually appreciated, but he didn't make a move, just kept staring out the window.

Lunch came and went but Goku didn't come home. I was starting to get worried when he didn't show up for dinner either. It was late; the clock was already ticking past nine. I couldn't take the waiting anymore, so I made sure Gohan was sleeping before I went to look for my husband, locking the door before I left.

I walked towards the woods near our house; he always trained in there somewhere. A chill shot down my spine as the eerie trees loomed over me like leafy skyscrapers. As soon as the sun hit the ground, and the moon hit the sky, the forest wasn't as pleasant as it was during the day. The fog seen afar, brought a vision of cataracts to one's eyes. Every sound made you turn and rotate till you were driven with insanity. The forest was disturbingly beautiful and inviting in day, yet disturbingly horrid and repelling during night.

I clutched on to the fabric of my robe and tugged it tighter around my body, it felt more comforting somehow.

"Goku!" I yelled. The only sound that made its way to my ear, was the scrambling of some small woodland creature nearby, frightened by my presence. I growled, this is ridicules!

"You're in trouble mister!" My screams bounced from the trees. I trudged onwards.

"It is late." I yelled again. "Time to come home." My words had a môre desperate tone to them now.

Nothing. The stillness was disturbing. It was like a vacuum, sucking up all sound, all of everything and it was unsettling.

I stomped my foot angrily on the ground. "Why are you ignoring me?" I yelled, louder and angrier than before. Maybe he is not even here; out somewhere training more challengingly. Angry at my absent husband, my steps were fierier and faster. I stomped my feet hard against the ground with each step, looking around me for any trace of a man I could find.

I can't wait to get my hands on him! He will wish that I had the word _mercy _in my vocabulary. He will beg me for forgiveness, but I won't give it! He will wish that he had never been...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I let out a yelp as I fell, flying momentarily before my body crushed against the ground with a shuddering force. I shakily rose to my feet, pressing my hand on a sore spot at the side of my head. I looked around me feverishly; I couldn't remember there being a hole in this area, but yet I seemed to be standing in the middle of a crater of some kind.

I brushed the dust of my clothes and stepped back a few paces, wanting to see the scene in front of me with more clarity.

My eyes flew open as a clammy texture connected with the bare flesh of my feet. I looked down, squinting my eyes. The illumination of the moon was just enough for me to make out what I was standing on. I refrained from screaming. I stood on a splotch of blood. Cold, dry blood. I jumped away from it and slowly backed away from the scene, without being able to tear my eyes away from the pool of dry blood gathered.

The last shred of hope was snatched away from me as my eyes fell on a piece of striped blue fabric; identical to Goku's pyjamas.

My heart sank. "Goku!" I called, knowing that I wasn't going to get an answer.

My face, the once blank canvas, broke - first into shock, then into recognition as my eyes fell upon the dry red substance where I was just standing a few moments ago. My heart broke when I saw the fabric of my husband's pyjamas stuck in the dried blood. I kneeled next to the pool, trying to remember how much blood the human body has; five litres. This seemed like so much more… I yanked the material out of the blood and wrapped it tightly in my arms. Mine to protect. I had failed him in this disaster that struck but never, never again will I allow him to feel abandoned. To feel alone.

"No." I squealed almost inaudibly. "Please."

I closed my eyes shut, hoping that if I open them again, that everything will be gone. If only that were true. Everything was exactly the same.

A choked sob escaped my throat and I sank to my knees. "Goku!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Stray birds fled from their nests in nearby trees. "Goku, if you don't come out now, I am going to kill you!" I yelled louder.

One single tear trickled down my face and I brushed it away automatically. My eyes were welling up and I squinted to see and suddenly everything was gushing out. I was crying and sobbing, gulping for breath, hiccupping slightly, covering my face in my hands. "Come back! I just want you to come back..." I slowed to a wail and then to a whimper, until I sounded like a puppy, weak and feeble and heartbroken. "I'll get you back. Don't worry, I'll get you back soon. Really soon." My voice was stronger, but my hands were shaking and I was shivering violently. "You are coming back then. Agreed?..." My voice trailed off and I tried to laugh. "Talking to a piece of fabric. Whatever-" I never finished, just hugged the pyjama fragment like it was a person, like I was desperate to never let it go. And there I stood in a tight embrace with the last remnant of Goku.

Somehow, I don't know precisely how, I managed to get back home. My steps were robotic as I moved to my room and dropped onto the bed like a piece of raw meat.

It felt as if something were lodged in the back of my throat and about to come flying out, but I could form no words.

I groaned. The combination of fatigue, frustration and sadness made me very tired. I blacked out for a second only to wake up disoriented when some sort of insect buzzed next to my head. I felt a little light-headed and kept blinking compulsively.

But I couldn't sleep the whole night. My mind was racing like the busy streets of a city during traffic. After a time, which didn't seem that long, the sun came poking through the curtains, the rays daring to shoot through the thin fabric.

I lingered under the blanket for a few minutes, gathering energy to rise up while making excuses as for why I already haven't. Honestly, I wouldn't mind staying like this all day.

I sat up straight on my bed, staring blindly at the dull wall in front of me. I felt dead… Imagine using your mind as a shield against an oncoming freight train. Except instead of your mind being crushed and ripped apart instantly by the cold, unforgiving metal; it stays intact wilfully, but the end result is still the same. _Broken, split, shattered_, and _disintegrated_ thoughts float around inside your skull that had been tainted nearly beyond recognition.

Burns from heat that could have rivalled the sun itself are probably the least of your worries; because the energy shield you put up to block the blow from certainly destroying you has depleted your energy. Now, instead of being burned alive like before, you're freezing. And so, the mental pain is thorough and complete.

It's a bit like being in a car crash.

The adrenalin, and the force of the hits, is like flying through the air. You feel like you can't control your limbs, and sometimes even like you are looking down on your own body, but with each fresh strike, you come back to the body with the pain. The adrenalin can make you feel acutely conscious of your own body, with each punch or kick, you feel like you can sense each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending blasting out electric shocks and chemical responses.

I closed my eyes again, shutting out the outside world. I stay afloat somewhere in between asleep and awake, feeling completely drained. Not only my body, but _all of me_ is limp and paralyzed, except for my senses.

The clean white curtains flutter in the damp breeze in a heave, lazy motion, like waves. Light shifts through them slowly, half absorbing through the fabric. The cold breeze on my face feels like a slap in the face.

_What if Goku is not missing. What if he is not dead. _A sudden thought came up in my turbulent mind. _He could be with Krillen, they were always inseparable, until Goku and I got married. _I remembered that I suggested that we should spend more time with his old friend two nights ago; he must be with them!

Motivation fuelling my moves, I jumped up from the bed, ignoring the foul smell that followed me when I lifted my arms. I ran through the hall with a new hope in my heart and yanked the phone as I started dialling the familiar number which I found in the address book.

The phone ran three times before the person on the other side answered.

"Hello, this is Krillin speaking." I haven't heard his voice in such a long time, but it sound exactly as I remembered it: gruff with a side of femininity.

"Hi Krillen." I greeted enthusiastically. "It's me, Chi-Chi."

"Chi-Chi!" He exclaimed in elated surprise. "It's so good to hear your voice again; how are you guys?"

"Not so great." I admitted.

"How so?"

"I am looking for Goku." I informed. "I haven't seen him since two nights ago, and I am really starting to get worried." I paused. "Is he with you?"

"I'm sorry to hear that Chi-Chi, but he is not." He sounded disappointed to give me a negative answer. "But Goku has always been a free spirit; you know, not even a wife can completely tie him down." He let out a little chuckle. "He will be back in no time!"

I sighed, knowing that was not the case. "Thank you Krillen." I tried to keep my voice steady and succeeded. "I guess he will."

"I'm glad I could have helped." He replied politely. "Take care now."

"I will… Bye."

The phone felt as heavy as lead as I placed it back on the end table. I stood there, unmoving for a few minutes, until a sudden feeling of determination washed over me. 

Determination to get up, to get away.

I walked back to my room. The room was dark, so I pushed the curtains aside, squinting my eyes at the unfiltered light pouring in from the window. I immediately yanked them shut again, sickened by the scene outside of it.

With determined steps, I walked over to my dresser and yanked random pieces of clothing out of the drawers, shoving them into a medium-sized rucksack. I went to Gohan's room and did the same, collecting a few of his favourite toys too and his hat with the four-star Dragonball.

"Gohan, we are leaving." I said in a sterner voice than I initially intended and grabbed him by his wrists, pulling him away from the cars he was just playing with, and down the stairs with me. I hurried out the front door, locking it behind me and not looking back as I trotted toward the clearing in front of the woods, ignoring my son's protests.

"Mommy." He whined. "Where are we going?" His feet followed me heavily. "I was playing."

"We are going to visit Grandpa for a while."

His face seemed to light up at that thought, but it fell again after he realised that his father wasn't going with us. "But what about Daddy?" He asked sweetly, staring back at the house with longing eyes.

"He is not here right now, Sweetie." I stated. "Maybe he will join us later."

"Where is he?"

"With friends." I lied.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to see them."

"Why?"

I shot him a stern look and he looked away mortified, staring at the ground instead.

As soon as we reached the clearing, I let go of Gohan's and and cupped my hands over my mouth and stared up at the sky. "NIMBUS!" I yelled as loud as my voice allowed me to. I spotted the golden cloud heading towards us from the horizon. It was the closest thing our family had to a car.

It stopped in front of us with a squeal, and I threw the rucksack on it's back. I pulled Gohan up by his arm and placed him on the cloud too, before I jumped on myself. Gohan smiled and giggled as he played with the cloud's fluffy surface as if it were clay.

"Hi Nimbus!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Take us to Fire Mountain, please." I said just loud enough for it to hear.

I had always hated roller coasters, hated that feeling of my stomach dropping out through my feet when the coaster hurtled downward; flying with Nimbus was like being on a roller coaster. The scenery swung around me, blurring into a sea of green and blue. It might have been beautiful if I wasn't feeling so nauseous. Gohan was enjoying every moment of it though. He was laughing and squealing as if he were being attacked with tickles.

We banked and dived; my hand was still firmly planted on Nimbus' surface, and suddenly instead of rising we were falling.

I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed hold of Gohan, but falling through blind darkness was worse. I opened them again and saw the treetops rising up from below me like a hand about to swat me out of the sky. We dropped towards Earth with incredible speed, which was good, because everything was over before we knew it.

We were at the front entrance of my father's mansion now.

I jumped off the cloud with unsure feet, taking the rucksack down along with me. I held my arms outstretched to my son and he smiled gleefully before he lunged into them. He was still giggling and his cheeks were rosy, high with exhilaration from the flight.

I smiled at Nimbus. "Thank you." I stated gratefully. "We'll call you if we need you again." I smiled and it made a sound before speeding off into the sky again. My eyes followed his movements until he was out of sight. I always wondered where he went; where he stayed.

"Again!" Gohan gushed, still excited, staring into the sky.

I chuckled and placed him on the ground. "Not today."

I started walking towards the gate, calling Gohan to follow me; he was running around energetically.

I knocked on the large wooden gates trice, and it opened slightly, the face of a guard staring back at me with feisty brown eyes.

"Who dares to enter Ox-King's Palace?" His booming voice asked.

"Princess Chi-Chi." I answered impatiently.

He opened the gates wider so he could look at me. His eyes widened with recognition and I could hear him gasp. "Open the gates!" He yelled and I stepped back as they opened.

The guard from earlier bowed as I walked through. "Welcome home Princess." He greeted politely.

"Good to be back." I replied emotionlessly.

Papa met me at the front door. He smiled brightly as he pulled me into a hug. "Chi-Chi!" He exclaimed as he pulled me back to look at me. "It is good to see you again; it has been too long!"

"Hi Grandpa!" Gohan called enthusiastically.

"Hey squirt!" He smiled down at his grandchild and lifted him effortlessly from the ground. "Woah, you've gotten heavy!" He complimented. He looked around. "Where's Goku?"

I bit my lip. "He is not here."

"Why not?" He asked interestedly. "Where is he?"

"I don't know…" I whispered and walked into my old house, heading straight for the training area outside.

"Chi-Chi." Papa called as he neared me. "Come inside; you have been here all day." He said softly.

I kicked the air hard. "I am thinking."

"Chi-Chi, please." He begged.

"I'm a little busy now." I breathed annoyed.

"Gohan is asking for you." He said a little more sternly. "He is asking for his mother."

That was the first thing that made me stop, the sound of my son's name. My muscles tingled at the sudden stop, not used to being still anymore. I raised my hands up exasperatedly. "What do you want me to do Dad?!" I nearly yelled. I pointed to the house. "Gohan keeps asking questions about Goku that I don't know the answer to." My voice cracked. "How do I explain that his father is just gone; maybe even dead?"

His eyes widened. "Goku is missing?"

I sighed and started assaulting the air again. "Hopefully." I stated, it was a far better option than the latter.

He frowned. "Since when?"

"Today is the third day."

He smiled. "He must be out training with someone. Krillen or Master Roshi perhaps? You know how he is."

I scoffed. "He would never leave for days without telling me, and besides, I called them, he is not there."

He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say anymore.

"You know what is the best part?" I filled the silence.

"What?"

"When I went to the woods to look for him, I found a crater filled with blood and strands of his clothes." My face and voice betrayed no emotion. "So he had to be fighting with someone, who either took him, or killed him and buried his body somewhere." I looked Papa right in the eyes. "That's the theories I have come up with."

"Nobody would want to kill him dear." He tried feebly to turn the situation around. "He is one of the nicest people out there!"

I scoffed. "Goku is a brilliant martial artist Papa." I said slowly. "Probably the best there is…" My voice trailed off. "There are hundreds of guys out there who wants his blood."

"Goku is strong dear, he can't dead."

I smiled weakly. "That is true, but Papa…" I looked at my father, my voice breaking with sadness. "There was a lot of blood. A lot." I turned to face the floor, I didn't want my father to see me like this.

He grabbed me into a hug, not one of his tight bear-hugs, but a sweet and gentle comforting one. I sobbed on his chest for a few minutes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, his voice also sounding a little thick.

I shook my head and pulled away. Rubbing my wet eyes before I faced him again. "You can take care of Gohan for a while." I replied when I found my voice. "I am going to try and save him."

He frowned quizzically. "How?"

"I'm going to collect the Dragonballs and wish him back."

"That is an impossible act to do alone." He tried to reason. "It will take you years to trace down every single ball."

I closed my eyes. "Just let me do this Papa." I breathed. "I cannot live without my Goku and I can definitely not just sit here and wait for everything to sort themselves out."

He sighed. "Promise me you'll be safe. Gohan already lost one parent."

"I won't do anything stupid." I promised.

"When do you want to go?"

"Now."

Many images of carnage and destruction surfaced in my mind, scenes of utter desolation amidst the human people, where hopelessness went unrivalled.

But then I saw the face of the almost three-year-old carnation of Goku and me. Innocence lined my child's eyes and his youth was traced in the roundness that accompanied his features. His eyes still sparkled with hope, a hope that the world gnawed at, wanting to rob him of it. He didn't belong in this environment. He didn't belong in a hardened world of terror, not with a face like that.

But he was, and there wasn't much I could do about it.

My initial instinct was to protect him, and that is what I am going to do. Protect him from the anguish of not knowing who his father is. Protect him from the pain of not knowing where he came from. Protect him from the suffering felt when he doesn't have a male role model to look up to.

It is an uncanny valley. Even thought I spent all of my childhood here, in the back of my head it didn't feel like it. The trees hum with the wind and the green hues flashing around me catch my attention. So why am I feeling so anxious, despite the calming greenery?

"Gohan." I picked him up in my arms as I said his name.

"Mommy, you look sad." He noticed and pressed a sticky finger on the corner of my lip, trying to push it into a smile.

I smiled. "I am going away for a little while."

He frowned. "Why?"

I smiled reassuringly. "I am going to get Daddy back."

He smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed his rosy cheeks up and slowly revealed the little teeth he had, shining like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached his eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. In that moment I was everything he was hoping for; hope for his father to be back. He was all motivation I would ever need. In the next moment, he was gone and I was on a bus, heading for West City.

The rhythmic motion of the bus was soothing, lulling me into a sort of day dream as I watched familiar landmarks with half-opened eyes. The high rise flats came into view after a couple of hours, their lights reaching up into the darkening sky, like a lighthouse. Around the corner, the bold territorial claim, emblazoned onto the wall in graffiti form, was illuminated briefly by the headlights of the bus. Resting my head against the glass, now clouding over with condensation, I settled in for the remainder of my journey.

I stared at a young man climbing on the vehicle at the next stop. He was quite handsome with light brown hair and brown eyes and no older than twenty years old. He took the seat in front of me, and opened the window releasing the cold night air to cover my bare soul, strangely mesmerised by the empty bottle in his hands; drained of its alcoholic contents. He spun it around with his fingers, unknowingly swaying along with the motions of its movements.

The doors of the bus shut with a squeak and the engine purred; we were on the move again.

"The next stop is West City." The bus driver's voice was harsh and spoke of dominance. I uneasily sank deeper and deeper, hoping I would become one with the bristly seat. His mumbling words became louder as he spoke. "We will reach it in give or take two hours."

Two hours later, which seemed like seconds, the bus came to a standstill. I gathered up my small amount of belongings and made my way out of the vehicle. I glimpsed the driver as I walked past. His black beard was jagged and his matching hair matted.

I was the only one getting off at West City, and the bus roared seconds after my exit. The smell of petrol and burned rubber filled the early morning air. The wind was icy against my skin as I walked the slightly familiar path to where I wanted to go. I breathed into my cupped hands and rub them furiously together, warming them. A slight wind causes the branches of the trees to rattle in the wind like soft wind chimes.

Once again the wind stirred up the branches, the cacophonous noise of music to my ears. I flinched ever so slightly against the gust of wind; the thin navy sweater I wore didn't give much protection from the cold.

After about half an hour's walk, Capsule Corporation rose over me. I rang the bell and stood expectantly before her door. I waited no more than thirty seconds before the door opened. A pretty young girl dressed in a peculiar midnight blue uniform stood in front of me with a smile.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked politely in a high-pitched voice.

I returned the smile. "Hey there. I am looking for Bulma."

She nodded. "Miss Briefs is busy at the moment." She informed in a reserved tone of voice. "Do you have an appointment?"

I frowned. "No I don't, but I am her friend."

She stepped to the side and held the metallic door open while I walked into the building. She pointed to a reception desk a few metres away. "That's Jenny." She indirectly introduced the blonde girl, working behind a computer at the desk. She wore an identical uniform as the girl who answered the door. "She'll help you make an appointment."

"Thank you." I smiled at the girl and she nodded heading off in an opposite direction.

The heels of my shoes clanged evenly against the floor's surface. "Hello, I am here to see Bulma." I greeted the girl at reception.

She peered at me from her computer and wheeled over to the other end of the desk, paging through a black leathered book, looking like some sort of diary. She didn't offer me anything that resembled a smile. _How rude. _I thought with distaste.

She shot me a peculiar look again. "I'm sorry, but miss Brief's next appointment is in the name of a Mr. Peter Davis." She wheeled back to her computer. "I'll take an intelligent guess and say that he's not you."

"No, but she must be free sometime today." I insisted. "I really need to see her."

The girl sighed. "Miss Briefs is a very busy woman. I can make you an appointment, but the soonest I can give you is next week."

My mouth fell open. "That's too late!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but then I cannot help you."

I pouted, angered by the girl's attitude. "Can you at least give me her number please; then I can arrange things personally."

"That is classified information." She stated. "All contact with miss Briefs are arranged through me."

"I am a friend." I declared. "Bulma wouldn't mind."

She sighed, it was an exasperated sound. "Can I see some identification?"

"What?"

"Your identification please miss."

I blinked a few times. "I don't have anything on me, I left home in quite a hurry. I just told you I am a friend."

"I am sorry but a lot of people have claimed to be acquainted with miss Briefs just to gain access to the Corporation. We have a lot of top secret information miss. I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave."

My blood started to boil and I leaned over the counter, my face close to the receptionist now. "Listen here you little hussy, I have not come all this way just to be chased away by such a snot-nosed brat as yourself!" I yelled and all the people in the lobby turned to look at me; I wasn't bothered in the least. I straightened my spine, looking down intimidatingly at the girl. "I demand to see Bulma right this instant!" I hit my fist authoritatively against the counter. "Right this instant!" I repeated.

The girl didn't break eye-contact with me as she pressed a button next to the telephone. "Security." She said in a firm voice and my eyes widened.

"How dare you?!"

The girl turned away from me to work on her computer. She said nothing further.

Two men dressed all in black approached me. "Are you causing trouble miss?" One asked strictly.

"No I am not!" I yelled agitatedly. "I just want to see Bulma."

The two guards shared a look before they grabbed me by the arms. "I am sorry miss, but we are asking you nicely to leave the premises."

I freed myself angrily from their grasps. "I am going to do nothing of the sorts." I said as I stood my ground. "It took hours for me to get here; and it's not going to take a minute to chase me away!"

"Then we have no choice but to escort you out." He said finally and grabbed my around my waist.

"Let go of me you pervert!" I screamed and kicked my feet in the air. With all my might I stomped my lower body down, causing the buff guard to fly over my head as I swiftly landed on the ground.

His comrade rushed to his side to help him up. "Are you okay Jeff?" He asked worriedly. Jeff shoved him away. "Of course I am!" He yelled in a hushed tone, his ego bruised. "You idiot, restrain her!"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

_Idiots… _

"We are requesting for back up." The smaller guard whispered into his jacket and five more guards appeared in less than a minute.

"Seriously?" One of the other guards asked the smaller guard. "You requested back up for her?" He looked at me as if I were a small woodland creature.

It wasn't hard to remember all my martial arts lessons in the midst of a fight. The one thing however that didn't elude my vast mind, was: _follow your instinct above all else_. _If you don't trust the messages your own body sends you, you cannot trust your actions during battle._ I heard my father's voice in my mind.

My opponent frowned at me. "What are you mumbling about, crazy fool?" He asked in a very peculiar accent.

I relaxed my legs completely and allowed gravity to take its toll on my body, making it fall down to the ground. My opponent didn't see it coming, and his fist continued to punch the empty air. I lifted my leg up and shot it into his buttocks. He let out an uncomfortable yelp before he stumbled forward.

I spun around, trying to see what I was going to have to work with.

Less than a second after my motions, two guards appeared from the elevator and charged forward with their hands held outstretched to me. I was in between the two, and man, were they ugly. They looked like twins, completely similar appearances: each with distinctive sullen faces and attire. Their grey eyes revealed their mercilessness and their clenched fists proved their ruthlessness.

I sprung up and my instincts were fuelled by the adrenaline being pumped through my body. My hands were balled into tight fists, and the taller twin was the first to feel it against his cheek. I used enough force to instantly throw him back; he barely managed to stabilize himself in the air before he was smashed into a nearby potted plant, breaking it in half.

In the same instant, his brother charged at me. I easily evaded a fist that was aimed at my face, but was unable to counter because I had to block two different kicks. Crap, the other one was back too, and it has been a while since I have fought with two people at the same time.

A third kick was aimed at my back. Unable to see the attack, I couldn't elude it. In the miniscule opening that was granted because of the hit, the smaller looking brother suddenly descended on me from above; his hands were conveniently positioned for a grab.

I let out a shriek, and pushed brother number one away from me to step away from brother number two's attack. But as I extended my leg to move further away, one of them kicked my legs out from under me and I was doomed to fall.

Moving with his previous attack, mister kick-my-feet-from-under-me, spun around and neared closer to my body in one swift motion. His brother joined him and simultaneously attacked me from the side, preventing every chance of a possible escape. However, I did block their attacks easily, and I found myself thanking my stars that a stronger group of guards didn't come to restrain me.

I could have easily gained an advantage in a one-on-one combat, but I had to at least try to make some kind of an offence.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw as I gathered up some energy in my palm. I blocked one last blow before I got momentum behind my arm, shooting it forward with incredible force into one of their faces. Surprisingly, the other one drifted back a little, giving me some much needed breathing space.

I stepped back again too.

"Hah!" I exclaimed, a little breathless after the many exerts. "You guys are scared!" I couldn't help laughing, the feeling of humour just washed over me.

"You are a nuisance." The one I punched in the face earlier walked around me and positioned himself next to his brother in front of me. Three other guards, which I haven't seen before also arrived on the scene and I pouted. _This just got a lot harder. _

Devious smiles were planted on each of their faces, as they moved in unison closer to me. It was quite an intimidating sight, but nevertheless, I braced myself in a flawless crouching fighting stance.

"Chi-Chi?" A hesitating; barely audible question… I heard my name being called from the crowd and instinctively looked up. I recognised the owner of the dainty voice instantly. My lack of focus caused one of the guards to catch me by the wrist and hold me in a death grip.

"Let go of her you fool!" I saw a blue haired woman rush over to me. She was wearing a lab coat over a bright blue tight fitting dress.

"Bulma!" I exclaimed with relief.

"Let go of her, I know her." At her instruction the guard let me go.

"My apologies miss Briefs."

"Who instructed you to do this?"

"Jenny, miss."

Jenny smiled apologetically at Bulma. "Sorry I didn't know." She excused.

Bulma shot her a particular look before putting her arm around my shoulder for a slight hug.

"Thank goodness you showed up!" I exclaimed as we walked towards the elevators. "I tried to tell them!"

She chuckled. "I didn't have a choice." She admitted. "Security was calling me out of panic that some mad woman was in the lobby. I thought one of my rivals were here again to steal plans to my newest invention. Who knew it would be you!"

"I guess I made quite a scene."

"No worries, believe it or not this is literally a regular day at Capsule Corporation." She smiled at me. "But it is good to see you!" She exclaimed and pressed the button leading to the top floor of the building, in the elevator. "I haven't seen you since the wedding." She stated.

I smiled; the gesture was forced. "Has it only been a year?" I asked in a solemn tone, a heavy contrast to the happy go lucky voice Bulma had. "It feels like a decade." My tone was serious; these last couple of days were ever-lasting.

"Yeah.." Her voice trailed off. "I really need to invent a clock that can freeze time!" She smiled and grabbed a notebook out of her front pocket. "Let me write that down."

"That would be great." My eyes shifted noticeably over her gorgeous frame. "You look good."

She chuckled. "I always look good." Her voice was filled with life and spunk. Her eyes trailed my frame and she frowned. "You_ don't_ by the way."

"I just spent more than ten hours, so excuse me for not having the chance to freshen up." I snapped.

She raised her hands defensively in front of her chest. "I was just teasing Chi." She covered. "You're still as pretty as always."

I rolled my eyes.

"How have you guys been?"

"We have been good. My dad built us a little cottage in the mountains where Goku grew up. It is really picturesque."

She nodded in thought. "It sounds really ideal. So did Goku come with you? I didn't see him in the lobby."

"No, he isn't with me." I said softly. "That's why I am here actually. I need your help."

She frowned. "With what?"

"Goku's been missing for a few days now, possibly dead." I hesitated. "I would appreciate it greatly if you could lend me your dragon radar. I know you have one, Goku told me about it." My eyes sparked with determination. "I am going to get my husband back."


	3. Chapter 2: Plans of Action

_Hey there! _

_Bows out of respect for all the new subscribers and: NatNicole, Dyton, Guest(1), Guest(2), Reign of Sorrow, Heseltine and Masenko56 for taking some time out of their awesome and super fabulous lives to review! :D _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _

_*Happy reading_

**Ignorance**

**Chapter 2: Plans of Action**

"And that is how you land the ship." Bulma stepped back and bowed. I frowned as I stepped closer to the control panel.

"You make it look very easy." I commented as I eyed the panel with interest. "I don't think I'll ever understand this."

"It's not that hard." Bulma sung. She pressed a few buttons and looked up at me. "Do you want to try it?" She asked. I hesitated as my eyes moved to the panel again and the wheel.

"You already showed me; so you can land the ship." I said after a while.

She chuckled. "Come on. See it as a simulation; you can't destroy the ship, because I am behind you every step of the way." She nudged me forward and shoved me to the controls.

I scoffed as I curled my fingers around the sleek texture of the wheel. "You sound confident in my abilities."

"You said yourself you don't understand it." She reminded. "You just have to know the basics, for safety purposes." She added. "When I am unconscious and the auto pilot is broken, that's when you'll have to step up and land the ship." Bulma's eyes shined as they moved over to me.

I looked down at the wheel again; it seemed much more intimidating now. "I can't imagine a scenario in which that actually happens."

"Where's your imagination?" Bulma brushed through her short blue hair and rolled her eyes at me. "Just go with it, okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Bulma already pressed a blue button on the controller. I chewed on my lip and narrowed my eyes in concentration as the lights in the room slowly dimmed. The screen in front of us showed the outline of the continent. I swallowed heavily as the ship started to shake, the engine roaring. I realised my hands were shaking on the wheel.

Bulma sat down in one of the three chairs and watched as my fingers ran over the control panel. I hesitated as I pressed a button. Bulma sighed dramatically.

"Are you really going to land at this speed?" She asked with a frown. "Speed up! I want to die before you manage to get us to the ground."

I shot Bulma a look. "Speed kills." I stated before adjusting the speed level, but just a little though, I was already very nervous. I looked out of the window and watched as we moved closer and closer to the planet. I turned the wheel slightly, manoeuvring away from a tree.

"Be careful with that." Bulma warned. "The ship responds very quickly."

I nodded and stared intently out the window, waiting for the ideal moment to pull the wheel up.

Bulma looked out the window. "Three." She counted. I pulled the wheel back as hard as I could. The ship shook a bit but slowed down. "Two." She paused. "One." The ship landed on the ground with a loud thud and dust fired up on the window, like a windy tsunami.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

Bulma smiled. "A little bumpy, but good job!"

I smiled brightly. "Thanks. Another qualification I can add to my resume. Pilot." I beamed.

Bulma chuckled. "Slow down there tiger." She calmed. "You have a long way to go before getting there!"

The flight craft's doors opened with a ring as it lowered as a ramp to the ground. We stepped out into the fresh air, Bulma clutching the beeping radar tightly in her right hand. My mouth fell open as my eyes met with the scenery.

I had been to many exotic locations in my relatively short life, I grew up in one too, but I was unprepared for the vivid spectacle of an unspoilt rainforest in its entire emerald splendour. All around us we were enveloped by varying shades of green; from soft, spongy fungi at our feet to towering trees of the canopy overhead. It was a location of such diversity and lushness that I was momentarily cowed into silence as I heard the haunting calls from creatures I couldn't put a name to. The melodic songs of brightly feathered birds were music to my ears.

"It's beautiful." I said in a hushed tone, worried that a louder voice would disturb the splendour. The sudden rushed beeping of the radar knocked me out of my reverie.

"The Dragonball is near Chi-Chi." Bulma stated with a full-focused gaze, walking deeper into the forest as the beeps grew wilder.

I darted in after her. We walked through an incredible tangle of ferns and mosses, blanketing the surface of the rainforest. The sun streamed through the thick bush-like texture of the treetops, landing on my skin. That heartened me a bit, knowing that we had plenty of daylight left to revel in this exciting quest without the threat of darkness hovering in the background.

"This way." Bulma called, waving me closer.

Over the cries of birds and monkeys and insects I thought I could detect the sound of a running river. Not to far on, we discovered a tranquil stream, walled by a gigantic rock with a waterfall spilling more energy into its flow.

The radar beeped more frantic than I have ever heard it before.

"The Dragonball is here somewhere."

There were large rocks surrounding the water. My eyes searched every one of them, until my gaze fell upon a orange sphere, clearly not fitting into the rest of the picture.

"There!" I yelled excitedly, pointing to the water. "Between some rocks."

"Good catch Chi." She complemented.

I was already down the slight inclination before Bulma was finished with her sentence. I carefully stepped into the water, mindful of the slippery rocks. As I got closer, I could see that the ball had two stars on it. The water was neither hot nor cold, but a nice temperature. I bent down towards the shallow water, pulling my dress up to prevent it from getting soaked.

Bulma whistled. "Nice ass girl!" She bellowed. "And not bad legs either; I see now what Goku saw in you."

My cheeks reddened and I acted quickly to get the Dragonball in my grasp. I instantly felt more comfortable when I could let my dress fall back down my legs, away from her ogling stares. She helped me up the inclination, pulling me back to her ground level.

She smiled. "Six more to go."

"Five." I corrected. "I already have the four star ball."

She nodded in remembrance. "Oh right."

I felt sad when the ship took to the skies again, leaving the picturesque wilderness behind, staying only behind in my memories. While Bulma handled the controls to send us speeding through the sky, I went to the back of the ship, where I stored the four-star Dragonball. I placed the two-star ball next to it and both began to illuminate a bright shade of orange.

Bulma sat on one of the lounge seats, paging through a magazine. Her straight blue hair fell gracefully to just above her shoulders and shiny diamond earrings sparkled underneath the blanket her hair created over parts of her face. A brown tank top clung to her body like a second skin and the jean short she was wearing really lived up to its name: short.

I stared at the ships controls. They automatically changed as we flew through the skies, unpiloted. I suppose the ship is on autopilot.

"So where are we going to now?" I asked, sitting down opposite her.

She peered at me over the top of the magazine. "Not sure, the radar doesn't have a map of the globe installed." She admitted. "It showed that the next Dragonball is still on this continent though, but four hours away. It was the closest one."

I nodded. "This is going quicker than I thought."

She chuckled. "Technology has shown great growth since the last time Goku and the gang went on a search."

"I guess." I wasn't even part of Goku's life back then. How sad.

Bulma placed her reading material on the open seat next to her. Her eyes were soft as they sympathetically stared at mine. "Do you really think Goku is dead?" She asked carefully, in a reserved tone. "I mean, it just doesn't make sense to me." She looked down at her intertwined hands. "It's Goku we're talking about."

A flood of emotions spooled over me, but I controlled them. "It doesn't make sense to me either Bulma." I clarified. "Goku is one of the kindest persons on the planet; I can't imagine that anyone would want to hurt him. But.." I wavered. "I have this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I cannot explain it, but I just know that something is off."

Bulma nodded, seeming saddened. "I guess that is what a person would experience about their soul mate."

"Like you would feel if something happened to Yamcha." I added.

She smiled to herself. "Probably."

We chatted for a while, but ran out of things to say at one point. I guess it was then when I fell asleep. Bulma woke me when we reached our destination.

"Chi-Chi, wake up." She shook me a little and I groaned as I opened my eyes. "The ship just landed."

My eyes opened wider and I was instantly more alert. "Let's go."

I followed her to the already open latch and an icy wind attacked our bodies. My eyes widened as I studied the scenery. "You've got to be kidding me…"

(Goku's POV)

I woke with a start, clutching the thin blanket that covered my body. My breathing came in gasps and I frantically looked around me, confused. I ran my hand through my hair, my fingers hit the spiky wall that was my hair.

I looked out of the window and didn't recognise the alien landscape that was spread out as far as I could see. All I saw were contrasting lights amid a cityscape of twisting spires and gentle curved shapes.

_Saiyans… I was with the Saiyans._ I remembered grimly.

"Good, you're up." Bardock walked into the room, unannounced. He placed a piece of armour, similar to his, at the foot of the bed. "Get dressed, we have to go."

"Where to?"

"You have a meeting with Lord Frieza." He stated impatiently.

"Lord Frieza?" I inquired. "Why would he want to see me?"

"We need to ask for his permission to make you part of our little Saiyan squad." He answered, more annoyed than impatient this time.

"I still don't understand why you need me. There are a lot stronger warriors you could recruit into your team. " I took a deep breath. "You said it yourself, I am weak, compared to you guys anyway."

"Why do you need to know everything?" He snapped.

"Well, it would make trusting you easier."

He sighed, giving in. "I had a vision Kakarot." Bardock declared. "I had it while we were on a purge a few days before we went to Earth. It was very vivid, and clearer than any other vision I have ever had before, probably because I was weak from severe blood loss." He paused, looking at me. "It was about you…" His voice trailed off mysteriously.

"Me?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"I first saw the Saiyan rebellion we raised, killed, because Lord Frieza found out about our betrayal prematurely. I died too, along with planet Vegeta, which he also destroyed. No Saiyans were left, none except for prince Vegeta, his comrade Nappa," he paused to look at me, "and you." He stood up and walked over to the window. "You were clearly a strong Saiyan, but yet very different. You had blonde hair and blue eyes, and your energy was shot out of you with an aura of golden lighting…"

I frowned. "Are you sure that that was me?"

"Yes. You look like me after all." He nodded too and turned to face me again. "Are you familiar with the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation Kakarot?"

"I was a toddler when you sent me to Earth, so no. Most of the Saiyan culture is lost on me."

"The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be nothing but a legend, as it has not been performed for over one-thousand years. It is said that a Super Saiyan has achieved a level of power so overwhelming that it can only be maintained in a transformed state." He explained. "I believe you are the Legendary Super Saiyan. It may not look like that now, but the potential is inside of you."

"I don't know…" I replied sceptically.

"My visions are very accurate Kakarot." He said grimly. "I don't have a lot of them, but when I do, I am assured that it will occur." His expression turned sombre. "Join us. Help me defeat Frieza. Help me free my kind. Help me free our kind. We are tired of being slaves."

I didn't reply, not knowing why I felt like I owed him something.

"I may be a lousy father Kakarot, and even a more lousy person at that, but I am a man of my word. Trust me as I tell you that no harm will come to your family if you help us." He smiled softly. "They are my family too after all, and I would hate for my legacy to run dry, even if it is carried on by a half-breed."

"But if I dedicate myself to your plan, I will not see my son grow up." I said softly.

He shrugged. "I didn't get to see you grow up because of Frieza." He stated. "You are a man of morals Kakarot, would it be the right thing to just walk away from the chance to rid the universe of a great evil?"

"Wanting to stay with my family doesn't make me a bad person."

"But it makes you an accomplice." He folded his arms over his muscular chest. "You know about Frieza's wrongdoings, but yet you willingly choose to look away and do nothing about it."

I knew he was right, knew that I would regret turning the other cheek, but the sacrifice of never seeing my family again was too severe.

"As if you care about Frieza's wrongdoings."

He shrugged indifferently. "I won't deny that I do." He admitted. "But I do care about my people's freedom, _our _people's freedom."

He sighed angrily when I didn't respond. "Let me put this in another way that you might understand." His voice was much more cruel than before. "We are trained lethal killers." He emphasized each word. "And your hybrid son is a disgrace we would love to wipe off the family tree. Then you can go home and explain to your wife why she is childless."

I growled. "You will not lay a finger on my child."

He snickered. "Who is going to stop us?" He gave me an incredulous look. "You?" He shook his head. "We are a species that thrives on revenge; you should know that. I am not making an empty threat."

"If I agree, you promise not to harm my wife and son." I paused. "My planet."

"I am a man of my word Kakarot." He smiled. "I knew you would come around." He clapped his hands rhythmically. "Now get dressed."

I frowned as I pulled the tight blue spandex and hard-as-a-rock piece of armour over my head. I grimaced as I caught my reflection in the window. I look like one of _them _now…

"What do I have to do in this meeting with Frieza?" I looked at Bardock who was walking next to me. The long grey hallway wall filled with people walking, mostly Saiyans dressed in various armours, hurrying to their destination. I noticed that if you show any doubt they'll push you aside.

"Frieza wants to see every new warrior so you'll have to show yourself too." Bardock sighed. "Of course, with you being completely estranged from what it means to be a Saiyan, or warrior for that matter, it is going to be very hard for you to show that you are good enough."

I frowned. "But I thought we are going to kill Frieza, that makes…" Bardock's fist crashed into my face, busting my lip open. I stuttered back and fell against the wall. I was completely taken aback as I clutched the throbbing pain over my mouth. My brain was still shaking in my skull as I rose to my feet, using the wall as an aide. I stared at Bardock with big eyes and his angered gaze met with mine.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer. I flinched at his sudden close proximity. "Are you insane?!" He yelled in a whisper, clutching my arm more fiercely. His foul breath made my already shaken up head spin. "That is supposed to be a secret."

He let go of me and I fell against the wall again. "I will kill you if you ever utter another word about it in public."

I looked around, seeing that not one person paid attention to the scene Bardock created. They were all too wrapped up in their paths, or this was just another occurrence they were used to seeing on a daily basis.

Shaken up, I just nodded and caught up to Bardock's long strides.

He shot me another look. "Good thing that happened." He said, more to himself than to me. "You'll seem more fierce and blood-thirsty with that bloodied lip."

I rolled my eyes. As if he is doing me any favours. "So, what do I have to do in there?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement. I wanted to be ready for anything that might happen, since these people didn't really seem to have love for structure and order.

He pouted, as if pondering the matter. "Always bow, get up when he says you can. Basically do everything he tells you to do. Even if he asks you to eat and digest your arm. Do it." His voice was filled with authority, but I could detect a hint of worry in his voice, even though he didn't show it. "Normally he just looks at the warrior's body, height, age and asks a few questions. He always follows the normal routine." His eyes met with mine. "Be on your guard."

I slowed down a bit. Unnoticed by Bardock. _On guard… I don't know what to expect! Damn, I know something is going to happen, I can feel it. _I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. I looked up.

A tall man with a light green skin colour and long darker green hair bound in a braid looked down at me. The man's features was very striking; he was very handsome bit I didn't like his eyes. I just didn't trust them.

"You blasted idiot!" He yelled in a deep attractive voice. "You tore my shirt!" The man pulled back a fist and tried to hit me, but my senses heightened at the confrontation of danger, I blocked his incoming fist with both my arms. I went to punch back when I fell to the ground in pain, clutching my eyes, the blood ticking like a clock behind it.

Damn, he moves quickly!

Bardock was next to me as he apologized to the man "I'm very sorry Zarbon." He gestured a hand to me. "He just got back after being away for almost two decades. He has forgotten his place."

Zarbon looked at me like an exterminator would look at a bug, who was destined to be squished. I was still kneeling on the ground in pain, finding it hard to look out of my injured eye.

"Get up Saiyan." Zarbon didn't have to say this twice. I felt very ashamed of being controlled like that. I got up and glared at Bardock. "Brat, apologize right now." He whispered almost inaudibly, staring intently at me.

I frowned, not thinking that I was the one to apologize. What happened was an accident, and I was only trying to defend myself from his unreasonable attacks.

"He is one of Frieza's right hand men, and very strong." His whispered again.

I sighed. "I apologize…" I began, only to have Bardock grabbing my hair and pushing me to my knees.

"Try again." He growled, loudly this time.

"I apologize for my behaviour sir. I will not do it again." I muttered out against my will.

Zarbon smirked and ruffled my hair. "Apology accepted monkey boy." He shot a look at Bardock, it wasn't very friendly. "You have to teach him some manners!" His lip twitched up in amusement. "But I guess it is difficult to teach manners to a monkey. You and your pups are living proof of that, aren't you Bardock?"

"If you say so." Bardock forced through clenched teeth.

Zarbon smiled and walked away after this.

As soon as Zarbon was out of earshot, Bardock pulled me up, by the hair. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "Two minutes in this ship and you already made enemies with Zarbon! He is going to be in that meeting with Frieza, do you realise that?!"

"He cant just walk around and punch people for no reason!" I defended. "It is not right."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "This is not Earth, so your earthy morals are out the window!" He shouted. "If you want to die, you better go on like this." He started walking away, and I followed him, saying nothing.

We reached a large grey door with two guards standing next to it. I stared at it for a few seconds, feeling nervous. Bardock put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck Kakarot."

I took a deep breath before entering the room, Bardock behind me. The room was darker than a moonless night. _How nice… _I thought sarcastically. I walked blindly, relying on my senses not to bump into anything.

"Stop." A voice thundered and I came to a standstill. Bardock's warning about always doing what Frieza says, no matter what, kept circling in my mind.

A light went on and I saw a throne in front of me. A small man occupied the seat. The man had a pinkish and purplish shade of skin and wearing a similar piece of armour as me. At fist glance he didn't look intimidating at all, but when I got a whiff of her power level, I froze. This was the strongest and darkest power I have ever witnessed in my life. It made sense to me now that all these men followed him around like puppies, even after how he treated them. He could wipe out the entire species with one finger.

Two men were flanking him, standing next to his throne. One was very fat, bordering on the status of obesity and really hard to look at. I wasn't sure of its gender too. On the other side stood a familiar face. Zarbon… I closed my eyes for a second. _Just my luck… _

"Lord Frieza." Bardock addressed Frieza with a bow and I mimicked the gesture. "I have come here to ask for your permission to recruit a new warrior."

Frieza looked at me with interest, as if he were an eagle and I a fish. "So I heard…" His voice trailed off ominously. "The young Earthling." I could see Zarbon smirking from the corner of my eye.

"Come forward boy." Frieza invited friendly.

I got up and walked up to Frieza who was still looking at me with that peculiar look of interest.

"So you were sent to Earth as a child, stuck there for almost twenty years before your family retrieved you again?"

I nodded. "Yes Lord Frieza."

He nodded, muttering "interesting" under his breath as he rose from his throne, walking over to me. He walked around me, looking me up and down. I felt uncomfortable but didn't let it show. I wasn't supposed to look weak.

"That would explain your pathetic power level." He muttered in distaste. "You didn't receive the training you should have."

"We are going to train him Lord Frieza." Bardock interrupted. "We guarantee his strength to increase seven fold when we are done with him."

Frieza pursed his lips. "That is all well and good, but I don't need a strong warrior for the future, I need one now." He placed his bone finger under my chin, his sharp nail digging into my flesh, tasting blood. "And I am afraid this scrawny monkey doesn't make the cut."

He walked back to his throne with his hands held behind his back. "He is basically a weakling Earthling." He shook his head in disgust. "Speaking of, I suppose you carried out my wishes and destroyed the planet when you retrieved your offspring?" Frieza looked over to Bardock, who nodded.

I gasped silently. "Earth destroyed?!" I exclaimed in a incredulous voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by Frieza. "Wait young one, you didn't know?" He looked at me with a little sinister smile.

I looked over to the man who claimed to be my father. "How can earth be destroyed?!" I was yelling now, edging my way over to him.

"We had orders." Bardock answered coolly, not flinching from my loud yells.

"I have a wife!" I snapped back. A sudden feeling of anger swelled inside me, growing with each second my anger grew. "I have a son." My voice lowered as I thought of my barely three-year-old boy, decaying somewhere in a ditch. "You promised not to hurt them!" A yell erupted out of my throat and I let out all the swelled up energy inside of me.

I relished in the power that collected in my muscles and bones. Clenching and unclenching my fists to feel how it surged through my body. A brilliant white flame-like aura also fired up around my frame, burning profusely.

"You killed my family!" I accused as I jumped up in the air with my fist outstretched. I allowed gravity to take me down to Bardock's shocked-stricken frame. The punch I planted on his cheek was hard. His legs fell under him and he crashed with a shuddering crack into the tiled floor. Going deeper and deeper as I pressed more force into my fists.

Feeling satisfied with my attack I backed away a step, looking down with a fuming hatred at my biological father. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow. He was knocked unconscious.

Frieza whistled as I turned around. "I may have underestimated you, Saiyan." He looked approvingly down at me, signalling his two men with a finger.

He smirked menacingly at me. "You got through the first phase of my test. Let's see if you can survive the second…"

They instantly took off after their master's sentence, disappearing with speed into thin air, and reappearing at different sides of the room. They fired a blast at me simultaneously. My senses were more heightened than they have ever been before. I closed my eyes and waited until they dartingly neared me. I flew up just before they could hit me, barely brushing by the burning heat.

'_He would just ask a few questions.' _Bardock's words manifested in my mind. I scoffed. _Yeah right. _

Zarbon and the pink blob appeared in front of me suddenly. I flinched, underestimating their speed. They immediately started hitting and kicking me. I blocked a few attacks but I couldn't manage to block them all. Zarbon got a few good hits in and punched me to the ground. The blob kept firing blasts at me, hindering me from getting back to my feet.

The blasts finally stopped after a while and I got up, panting. I rushed up into the air and landed a punch on Zarbon, who was launched into a wall. The pink guy came up behind me and kicked me in the back. I didn't expect the attack and thus was smashed into the wall next to Zarbon, who got hold of one of my legs. He spun me around and then let gravity do its job as he let me go. I spun out of control, tumbling towards the ground at a dangerous speed. I crashed into the floor, landing near Bardock.

I groaned as I pushed myself off the floor, using every speck of emotional restraint I had to block out the screaming pain radiating through my entire body. Damn, these guys are strong. I looked up at them where they stood next to Frieza again, smirking and unharmed.

"I have seen enough." Frieza stated. "I approve of you."

I bowed down, despite not feeling a tinge of respect or gratefulness. "Thank you Lord Frieza."

"You can go now." He dismissed. "Take your father with you."

I cringed at the mention of Bardock as my father. I walked out, throwing the still unconscious Bardock over my shoulder and walking out the room. As soon as I reached their residence I threw him on the ground. That seemed to wake him up.

Radditz shot me a peculiar look due to my actions, but didn't bother to ask why.

"What did they say father?"

"I'm not sure." His questioning eyes found mine. As soon as he rose to his feet my hands lunged for his throat. "You destroyed my planet, my home!" I accused.

Radditz came between us. "Woah hold on little brother." He pried my hands off his father. "We didn't destroy Earth." He turned to face the now coughing Bardock. "Why? Did Frieza ask?"

Bardock nodded, not able to get coherent words out of his mouth.

"What?" I asked, my confused gaze falling on each of them.

Radditz chuckled and walked over to me. Bardock left the room, I didn't bother to see where he was going. He pat me on the shoulder, that silly smile still on his face. "Take comfort in this. We'll never destroy Earth, not likely though."

I frowned. "I thought you had no remorse for planets and their inhabitants?"

He rolled his eyes; amusement playing around in them. "We don't." He replied in a reassuring tone. "We are badasses, don't you ever forget that, but Earth has a peculiar interest to us." He let out a breath. "Probably the same reason why Frieza wanted it to be destroyed in the first place."

I raised my eyebrows, edging him to tell me what he was hiding.

His lips twitched up in a crooked smile. "It is one of the last remaining planets with a fully functional moon…"


End file.
